


There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by FinBirch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF oc, EXTREME stubbornness, Everyone Is Alive, Frisk is still in the Underground, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, SO MUCH SARCASM, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinBirch/pseuds/FinBirch
Summary: She started by running, then she fell, and then everything turned black. The last thing she wanted was to wake back up. But she did.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Toriel (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s) (Implied)





	1. Goodbye to a World

All she could think about was running.

She ran up hills, over rocks, and through trees.

She fell and got back up.

All she could think about was running. All she could think about was finally getting away, finally having some peace.

If they didn't have her, then they didn't have anything.

She was covered in cuts and bruises. The shouting had long since faded behind her. She needed to find a way to completely disappear. Dead or alive, she never wanted them to find her. She needed to find a water source to cover her scent, that way, if they managed to collect the dogs before it rained, they still wouldn't be able to find her. She stopped to catch her breath. She had run a long distance, she wasn't sure how long but she knew that it would take awhile to find her even if she stopped to rest for an hour or so. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. She was stuck in the wilderness, no hope of finding any civilization before they caught up to her. She needed to hide long enough that they would give up.

She really wasn't prepared for this. No shoes, no phone, no supplies. But this was how it had to be if she was to escape. She could never be prepared, she could only move faster than her pursuers and hope they never found her. She needed to keep moving. She needed to find that water source.

She walked for hours, only stopping occasionally to rest her feet and catch her breath. She couldn't feel any of it, but she knew she had to stop or her body would fail. It would fail like it had so many times before in her training. She couldn't fail. Not this time.

She could see the sun setting in front of her, that meant she must be going Westward. She didn't know if that was good or not. She just knew she had to keep going.

The sun had long since finished setting when she finally found some water. She stopped to drink and could feel the cool liquid wash down her throat and give her body a comfortable feeling. She immediately began drinking like her life depended on it, which, perhaps it did. She didn't know how long she had gone without water, but knew that humans couldn't survive long without it. It was good that she found this water. 

She could see her reflection in the water and was rather startled at what she saw. It had been a long time since she last saw her face. Her hair was long, ratty, and tangled and had rather choppy bangs. Her face was covered in mud with sweat tracks running down it. But it was the scar on the left side of her face that gave her the most pause. She hadn't known it was there. She remembered being hit in the face a lot, but never anything as painful as this looked like it had been. It ran from just above her eye and then turned sharply in towards her nose as though she had moved her head to avoid the weapon. It was angry, puffy, and red and looked like it hadn't healed completely. The skin around the wound was pinched in and made her face look a little odd compared to the other side.

She didn't know how long she sat there just staring at her face when she finally turned away. The water she had found was a small pond so she swam out to the middle and then chose a spot with as little foliage as possible to come out on. It would be harder to notice where she went if she didn't leave any tracks. And so she continued walking.

She walked for what may have been hours. She didn't really know. The sun had long since risen, but she just kept walking. She barely noticed as minutes turned to hours and hours into days. So many sunsets and sunrises, but she just kept walking. Any time she came across some water she would take a second to rest and drink and then she would rinse her scent and continue walking in a random direction. She could feel nothing but a vague sense that she should be feeling more. Perhaps fear or hunger, but she could never feel it.

It was only when she came across a cave in a cliffside that she decided it would be a good idea to get some proper rest. She went a decent ways in and went to sleep.

When she finally woke up, it was night and she wasn't sure how long it had been since she had gone to sleep. Instead of leaving the cave she decided to stay. Perhaps only for a little while, perhaps forever. She moved only as quickly as she needed to and at the moment she felt content to stay right where she was. She felt that she was at peace here.

She gathered some sticks and thought about starting a fire, but wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it. She found a couple of decent sized rocks and began beating them together trying to get a spark. She had seen this done a couple times long ago, but she couldn't quite remember the proper conditions to get it to work. So after going at it for a little while she gave up and was content to stay in the darkness. Perhaps she would figure out how to make fire another day.

So she decided to sleep again. It had been long time since she had been able to sleep without any worries or interruptions. No one was there to wake her up for any reason. She didn't know how she felt about that. She could vaguely remember being woken up early before her training had begun, but couldn't remember why or who it was. But she knew that she wanted to. She wanted to remember. And so she slept and tried to dream about who that person was.

When she woke it was still night. She couldn't tell if it had been only an hour or an entire day. She sat there for a while after waking up simply thinking. She didn't want to leave her cave. She knew she would need to find food and water soon, but for now she just wanted to sit. She wanted to sit and remember the past that had been taken from her. But she couldn't because it had been taken. The only thing she could truly remember was rage. The rage that had kept her from being completely brainwashed and the rage that had allowed her to finally escape. But she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want that rage. She wanted her past and to finally be at peace. She didn't want to leave her cave. 

The next day rose and was as dark as the night had been. With the darkness came rain, the first rain she had seen since she escaped. And she loved it. With the rain she knew she had truly gotten away. All her tracks would be lost and her scent washed away. They would never be able to use her again. For the first time in years, she smiled.

The rain lasted the rest of the day. Or what she assumed was the day. During this time she became restless. She was finally free, she didn't know what to do with herself. So she danced in the rain and felt the water land on her skin and wash away the mud and the pain that had been persistently clinging to her. She ran through the forest and finally released her voice to yell in triumph. She knew they would never hear her and that was exactly what she wanted. She sang whatever melody, words, or songs appeared in her mind and was happy to simply be. She was herself. And that was exactly what she wanted.

When she finally returned to the cave she was as restless as she was when she left. So she explored. She hadn't been through the rest of the cave only staying a little ways in. She trailed her hands along the wall and felt the rough stone rocks that made it. She enjoyed the feeling of the dirt floor and pebbles on her feet. 

Quite a ways into the cave the ceiling became a jumble of vines and other plants covering a crevice and letting the light of the outside pierce its way in. The sun shone through the clouds and illuminated the inside of the cave quite beautifully. She could honestly say that she felt happy.

But all good things must come to an end and as she walked through the cave with a smile on her face looking through the vines at the sky outside she failed to pay attention to where she was walking. This resulted in her catching her foot on a vine that had been on the ground. And it was only as she fell that she noticed what she had walked into. A large opening in the cave that only held a large hole. And it was this hole that she fell through. 

She fell for quite a while and as she did she had a little time to decide that she was okay with this outcome. Even though she couldn't remember who she was she still knew that she was happy she saw something beautiful before she died. And she knew that they would never be able to find her down here. So she fell with a smile.

* * *

Much to her confusion and, ultimately, annoyance, she did not actually end up dying.

She awoke to sunlight streaming into the pit she had fallen in. It wasn't as deep as she had initially thought, but it was still too high to climb out. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't really want to climb out. 

For a while she just lay there not really thinking about anything and not really having the energy to get up and see where she had ended up. She just enjoyed the sunlight that gave her face a calming and gentle feeling.

When she finally decided to at least sit up she noticed that she had landed on a bed of yellow buttercups. As she sat up they brushed against her arm and legs and tickled the pads of her feet. It felt so wonderfully soft. She couldn't remember ever feeling something like this. 

As she looked around she noticed that she had not fallen into a random system of caves. Around the room there appeared to be stone pillars carved into the rock and directly ahead of her was a door carved with symbols that she could not read. There were vines and vegetation everywhere and it created quite a beautiful scene.

A part of her thought that she would have loved this even more if she had her memories. Another part said that there was a person that would have loved this as well. But she could not remember who it was.

Deciding that she could no longer sit still she got up to see the carvings up close. She stumbled a little upon standing, but felt no pain from the fall. She assumed that the flowers had broken her fall to some degree and that she had managed to escape with no injuries. She wasn't completely sure if that made any sense, but it seemed logical enough.

The pillars were rough and slightly Grecian in style. They looked rather old and she wondered whether she may have found a long lost ancient city. She smiled a little at the thought. She walked in and around the pillars examining them in every way so that she could remember them. She didn't want to forget this beautiful place.

Moving up to the door she ran her hand over the symbols that covered them. She had the vague sense that she knew what it said, but she could not remember. She wanted to remember.

The room beyond the door was dark, very little light penetrated in. However, she could see a doorway through the dark room that seemed to be dimly lit by some source. She thought it could be fire due to the flickering, but she couldn't be sure.

As she moved into the room she became aware of a faint glow coming from the center. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized there was a small yellow flower sitting in a small tuft of grass. She was faintly aware that a flower would need sunlight to grow and there was none that she could see in this room. She looked back into the other room and saw that there was still sunlight coming in through the hole. So how had this little flower grown? And why did it seem to glow?

As she was puzzling over these questions a small voice came out of the darkness, "You know, staring is quite rude." 

Looking around in confusion she tried to ascertain where the voice could have come from, but she could not see anyone else. She could see nothing but the flower and the doorway beyond. So she did not respond to the voice.

"Hey, buddy, I'm down here." The voice came again. This time she looked down at the flower and noticed that there seemed to be a small face sitting in its center. This did not seem like something that should happen.

For the first time in a long time, she spoke, "Are you speaking tiny flower?" As she said this she crouched down to get a closer look at the face that appeared to be smiling at her.

The flower tilted upwards in acknowledgement and smiled even wider, "You bet I am!" It said quite cheerfully, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! What's your name?"

She tilted her head in confusion, the name of the flower seemed quite redundant and its question was even more confusing. 

"It's nice to meet you Flowey, but I'm not quite sure what you mean. I don't have a name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not really that good at writing fanfiction, but I wanted to try my hand at an idea I'd had for a while. My character is kind of based off the Winter Soldier but with my own personal twist on it. I hope you all like it.


	2. Talking Flowers are Surprisingly Rude

"You don't have a name?" The flower, Flowey, seemed to be frowning now. 

"No, I don't. Or, at least, I don't have one anymore." She was concentrating heavily now. She knew that she had a name once, but she could not remember what it was. And this frustrated her. All she wanted was to be able to remember, but it was the one thing that she seemed unable to do.

"Well that's too bad. Why don't we give you a name?" Flowey was back to smiling. She just continued frowning, it didn't seem quite right to choose a name for herself, but it made sense in a way. If she didn't know her original name, then wouldn't it make sense to use another one until she could?

"Alright, do you have any suggestions? I'm not quite sure I can come up with something." She looked at Flowey who just continued smiling. The flower did seem to be quite friendly. This was the first time she could remember that someone had been truly nice to her.

"Hmm, well you don't seem to remember anything do you?" Flowey looked like they were thinking. She was still crouched down looking curiously at the little flower. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was okay with it. Nothing bad had happened and this flower was quite nice. They were even helping her by giving her a name.

"No, well, not anything that is important to me. Why?" She tilted her head to get a better look at the flower. It seemed that Flowey was growing out of a little crack in the floor, but on closer inspection she noticed that their roots were not visible at all which meant that the crack was much deeper than it seemed to be. Perhaps they could move around by navigating the little cracks in the ground? It was an interesting thought.

Flowey smiled even wider at her, if it was possible, and said, "Why that means we could call you Ùr! It means new because you're starting fresh!" She thought about the name for a little and decided that she quite liked it. 

"Alright, Ùr it is." And this time she gave the little flower her own small smile. Flowey just kept on smiling. They seemed to be quite the cheerful little fellow. She, now named Ùr, found it to be slightly infectious. 

"Well, now that you have a name I can properly introduce you to the Underground!" A couple of leaves on their stem flapped around similarly to hands. Their words had Ùr very interested in what Flowey had to say.

"The Underground? Are there other creatures like you down here?" Ùr was now looking around trying to see if there were other sentient plants or anything similar hanging around. 

"Of course! And down here there's a certain way that things work, and I'm going to teach you so you aren't so confused later on!" After Flowey said this the already dark room around them dimmed considerably and Ùr noticed that she had her own glow coming from her chest. She looked down and saw a large floating blue heart slightly in front of her.

"What the hell?" She moved around a bit and the heart followed her. She found that she could hold it in her hands and it gave off a very comforting aura. This whole situation was rather difficult to believe. Perhaps she did actually die when she fell and this was some sort of afterlife. Whatever it was, it wasn't exactly unpleasant. 

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, Love, of course! You want some Love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Ùr was a little disconcerted at this statement but stood still and waited for Flowey to continue.

"Down here, Love is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" A bunch of spinning white "friendliness pellets", as Flowey called them, popped out from the flower and began moving towards her. But to Ùr the pellets looked a lot more like bullets and she was not about to let them hit her. So she dodged and the ones that would've hit she blocked with her right arm which was made of a different material than the rest of her body and was an effective shield against these attacks.

"Hey Flowey, I don't know about you, but those 'friendliness pellets' don't seem very friendly." Ùr called out to the flower who just kept smiling.

Rather suddenly, the smile turned much more sinister and she noticed that they had much sharper teeth than she had seen before. The pellets came at her much faster than before and she was dodging as fast as she could. She managed to hide behind a corner when Flowey let out a high-pitched maniacal laugh. Ùr frowned at the whole situation.

"That's because they're not supposed to be friendly! In this world it's kill or be killed and I'm not about to pass up a golden opportunity such as this!" Ùr's frown just deepened and while she felt mildly confused, underneath it all she could feel her rage building. The rage she had kept hidden for years and that she thought she had finally rid herself of. It started to come back. And she didn't like it. 

"Why bother with giving me a name then?" Ùr was genuinely confused at this, the flower had been kind in giving her a name when she had none. Why immediately turn around and try to kill her?

"So I can remember the look on your face when I've finally killed you! I want to see that look of betrayal!" And that was when she snapped.

A feeling of intense calm came over her. She let the rage consume her and she stepped out from behind the corner and walked determinedly towards the murderous flower. 

Their attacks continued and she just let them hit her. She couldn't feel any of it. 

As she got closer and closer the smile on the flower's face changed. It seemed they were terrified of her. And that thought made her smile much more maniacally.

"Wh-what ar-are you?" Their attacks ceased. They didn't seem to be doing much anyway.

"I'm pissed off." And then she stepped on them.

* * *

She felt more than heard the muffled screams coming from underneath her foot. She wasn't trying to kill them, although she felt they might deserve it for their behaviour. 

Ùr cleared her throat loudly and the screams died down.

"Look, I don't take very kindly to people trying to kill me, but I was having a good day until I met you so why don't you just piss off before I give in to the urge to pluck your petals? Alright?" At this she lifted her foot to give the flower a meaningful glare.

There was a little bit of grumbling before they just disappeared into the ground. She huffed into the silence.

"Wonderful, the first time I meet someone and they're just as murderous as everyone else I know. Bloody typical." Letting go of the annoyance of that encounter she decided to keep walking.

Flowey had called this place The Underground. The name was rather fitting and also rather redundant, but once she actually got into it the place looked a lot cleaner than she had expected.

She had expected broken walls and other stuff that was befitting of a long-lost and dead civilization. While the first area and Flowey's little room had met this expectation the next one most certainly did not.

It was quite dim, most of the room was dark, but there were two torches next to a doorway at the top of a set of stairs that were lit. There were more torches along the walls leading to the door that were unfortunately not lit, but she made do. The walls were covered in vines and cracks, but were remarkably stable and looked like someone might be taking care of them regularly. At the bottom of the previously mentioned set of stairs was a large pile of very red leaves. It looked as though they had been swept out of the way and into the large pile.

Walking up the left side of the stairs Ùr looked out at the room in awe. Despite being slightly decrepit, it was really quite beautiful and some part of her, that she hadn't felt before, really loved what she was seeing. 

Moving on, she found that the next room had much better lighting. All the torches in the room were lit and they illuminated the room around her quite effectively. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that exiting this room would be easy.

There was a trodden path of dirt that led to a very closed and very locked door at the other end of the room. There was also another little dirt path off to the right and surrounded by a bunch of buttons. On the left side of the door was a sign that had some writing on it and on the right side was a switch. And for some inexplicable reason, the sign was actually written in English. 

"Right, well, I'm just going to ignore that for now." And instead she decided to read the sign and figure out if it would help her leave. It read, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road." 

"Oh great, it's a puzzle." She wasn't sure why she was talking to herself. She'd never done it before, but perhaps her newfound freedom made her a little careless with everything she had never been allowed to do.

"Well, it's got to have something to do with all these buttons over here... oh there's buttons in this path thing. I assume I should step on all the ones that aren't since it put a lot of importance on the 'middle road' or whatever." And so she did just that. 

She found that when she stepped on a button there would be a little click and it would stay in place. Once all of the buttons not on the path were pressed she walked up to the switch in the wall and pulled it downward. It gave no resistance. And the door swung open easily. 

"Someone has definitely been taking care of this place. No ancient switch would just move that easily." And the next room further proved that theory.

In the next room was a more trodden path that led to a doorway that was blocked by a lot of spikes. There was a sign off to the left that simply read "Stay on the path" and a bunch of switches that went along the wall towards the door. There were also a couple of waterways that ran underneath the walls with little bridges that continued the path in the room.

"Stay on the path, seems easy enough." She was still confused on what to do about the switches. She did assume that there was another puzzle she had to figure out, but was unsure of where to start. That is until she saw the writing on the wall.

In all of the rooms so far the walls had been made of a dark brown brick that appeared quite purple in the torchlight. Standing out in stark contrast to those colours, once she got a bit closer, was very bright yellow writing next to one of the switches with a tiny path leading up to it. It very politely said, "Please press this switch."

"Okay, this isn't weird at all." But she still pulled the switch. It asked politely after all.

A little further down the path she noticed there was one more switch with writing next to it and one that had none. The one with writing was the only one with it's own little path up to it. It read, "Please press this switch too." So she did and the spikes very loudly went into the ground and left a clear path through the door.

"Right, that was quite loud. I hope no more flowers are gonna come and try to kill me. That would be unfortunate." Nothing responded, so she just kept going.

She wasn't sure what her goal was or if she even really wanted to leave, but decided that, for now, she should at least try to find something. And there was definitely nothing to find in the next room because there was literally nothing. No puzzles or maniacal flowers. Just the pathway leading through yet another door. 

The next room was much the same except the pathway was disconnected and formed some sort of pattern on the floor. So she moved on through the hallway and then came to a room that was filled with only spikes and water.

"Uh... I think I might've missed something? What the hell am I supposed to do here?" She was thoroughly confused.

Looking around the room of spikes she could see nothing that would give her a hint of what to do. So she moved back through the other rooms and still couldn't find anything. There were no switches that she needed to flip and she had seen nothing that would tell her what to do. It was only when she was pacing back and forth down the hallway before the room of spikes that she finally saw the sign hanging in the middle.

"Okay, well that was a bit more obvious than I thought it was." And ignoring just how oblivious she was she decided to just read the sign. It read, "The Western room is the Eastern room's blueprint." 

"Since I don't know how to tell directions when I'm underground, I guess I'll just assume right and left, yeah? That seems reasonable." She assumed the "Eastern Room" was just the room to her right and that the "Western Room" would probably be the room back to her left.

So, going to the room on her left she tried to puzzle out how it could be the blueprint to the spikey one. There was nothing that particularly stood out and, if she was being honest, she wasn't even sure what the sign meant about the room being a blueprint. It was only as she was pacing back and forth on the disconnected path that she realized what it probably meant.

"Oh, it's the fucking path! Of course!" And she ran back to the spike room to test out her theory. Only, when she got there she found that someone was already standing in the middle of the spikes. 

Ùr assumed this is what Flowey had meant when he mentioned other monsters because this person was distinctly not human. They seemed to be female, but they were also a bipedal goat so it was a little difficult to tell. 

They stood over 6 feet tall with white fur, baby blue eyes, and little horns poking out from the top of their head. They wore some sort of dress with long, loose white sleeves and a purple overdress with a crest that she had seen all over the place.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Oh, I hope you didn't get too badly hurt when you fell. Has anyone bothered you here? I should surely hope not. Oh, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Toriel." She, Toriel, said all this at once and quite quickly in a very kind and soft voice. 

Ùr was only a little surprised. After all, the flower had mentioned that there were other 'monsters' down here, but due to the fact that they were the only one she had met until now she was not expecting a very nice goat lady to suddenly appear in a room full of spikes and ask if she was okay. There was also the 'nice' part, she definitely hadn't been expecting that. And due to how surprised Toriel also appeared, Ùr suspected her concern was genuine.

"I'm... fine." Ùr was tentative in her response, it was also a very obvious lie because, while Ùr might've felt fine, in Toriel's point of view she looked half dead. 

Toriel moved closer to Ùr, and as she did the spikes moved into the ground to let her through. Upon being approached by her Ùr moved back a little and tried to keep a bit of distance which caused Toriel to halt her movements.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be so scared. This is a rather difficult place to get used to at first if you're not from here. But I promise I only wish to help you. Could you tell me your name dear?" Toriel looked pleadingly at her and wished that the unknown woman would accept her help. She feared what could happen to her.

Ùr, on the other hand, heard the woman's words and was reminded of someone else. She felt an ache in her chest that came with a feeling of immense sorrow. Toriel seemed to remind her of someone that she could not remember, and this hurt more than the feeling of loss. So she decided to tell the woman the name that she had gained not more than an hour ago.

"My name is Ùr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally have an actual plot for this story, which is good, but also you have been warned.


End file.
